


callbacks.fire

by MilvaBarring



Series: Джей Шепард [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Siblings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [callbacks.fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821586) by [tyrantmoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantmoves/pseuds/tyrantmoves). 



> 1\. Небольшое АУ — в этой вселенной Солана старше брата, а не наоборот.
> 
> 2\. В коде JavaScript колбэки (callbacks) — это функции, которые вызываются при наступлении некоторого события. callbacks.fire — это метод, запускающий выполнение всех колбэков в списке.

Солана уже и не помнила, когда они с Гаррусом были по-настоящему близки.

Разве что в детстве, когда играли в турианцев и кроганов. Как и большинство малышей, вынужденных играть за побежденные расы, Гаррус ненавидел быть кроганом. Его бесило, что им не разрешали брать низкоэнергетические игрушечные винтовки, и приходилось «воевать» со старшими братьями и сестрами без оружия. А еще сильнее бесило, что «кроганам» нельзя было даже выйти из их зоны, пока кто-то из старших детей, игравший роль саларианца, не подавал сигнал. Но Гаррус все равно участвовал в игре, бегал, увертывался и смеялся до самого заката, пока их с Соланой не звали домой.

Затем наступил день, когда Гаррус подрос и его позвали играть за турианцев (ему было всего восемь, а когда Солана получила такое же предложение, она была на год старше). Он сыграл один раз и сказал, что ему разонравилось.

— Что тебе не так? — удивленно спросила Солана, остановившись на пороге его комнаты. Гаррус, сгорбившись, сидел за столом, ковырялся в компьютере (снова сломал, пытаясь установить какое-то дурацкое обновление) и даже не взглянул в ее сторону.

— Тупая игра, — бросил он равнодушно. — Я читал в экстранете про кроганские восстания. Ты знаешь, что мы стерилизовали всех кроганов? — Он развернулся на стуле и начал возиться с настройками универсальной отвертки. Перебрал несколько наконечников разного размера, тщательно рассматривая каждый из них. — Я нашел, что это значит. Стерилизация — это когда убивают детей до того, как они станут детьми и их можно будет убить.

— Тогда как можно называть это убийством? — раздраженно возразила Солана. Ей пора было идти, она и так опаздывала.

— Ты не поймешь, — ответил он, отыскал правильный наконечник и вновь развернулся к компьютеру. 

Фыркнув, Солана ушла. Спор был глупым, и его бы стоило выбросить из головы. Но она обиделась за то, что ей пришлось накрывать на стол в одиночку — в который раз, и решила за обедом рассказать все маме.

— Гаррус с нами больше не играет, — проворчала она, яростно тыча вилкой в тарелку. — Он слишком добренький, мама, он жалеет кроганов. Он считает, что мы убиваем их детей.

Солана думала, что мама прикрикнет на Гарруса или удивленно ахнет. Вместо этого за столом воцарилось ледяное молчание, и Солана даже перестала есть, испугавшись, что сказала что-то не то.

— Такие ужасные вещи нельзя говорить, Гаррус, — тихо упрекнула его мама после долгой паузы. — Кто тебя этому научил? Откуда у тебя такие мысли?

— Никто не учил, — промямлил Гаррус, опустив взгляд и пристыженно прижав гребень. — Я сам об этом прочитал.

— Это неправда, — сказала мама, пытаясь выглядеть строго и уверенно. Но Солане показалось, что на самом деле она была очень взволнована. — Кроганы… были неудержимы. Если бы не наш народ, они завоевали бы всю галактику.

Гаррус ерзал на стуле и молчал.

— Гаррус? — окликнула его мама.

— Ага, — ответил он. А вдруг выпалил (и это было так глупо, что Солане захотелось его стукнуть): — Но это не значит, что мы должны были применять генофазу… 

— Генофаг, — автоматически поправила Солана.

— Да, генофаг. Нам… нельзя было наказывать их навсегда… — пробормотал Гаррус, по-прежнему глядя на собственные коленки. 

— Нет, все не так… — мама покачала головой. — Я плохо помню подробности, но, наверное… — в ее субгармониках зазвучала робкая неуверенность. — Наверное, твой папа сможет лучше объяснить. Я узнаю, нельзя ли будет позвонить ему сегодня вечером.

Гаррус испуганно посмотрел на Солану. Она думала, что он разозлится на нее или попытается обвинить в ответ, но, казалось, он оцепенел от ужаса.

«Скажи что-нибудь, — подумала Солана. — Скажи маме, что ты пошутила. Скажи, что сама все ему объяснишь». Позже она с болью вспоминала это мгновение, но так и не смогла ответить себе, что же заставило ее промолчать.

Гаррус поглядел на нее так, словно она его предала, и снова опустил глаза.

— Доедайте быстрее, — велела им мама. 

Остаток ужина прошел в молчании. 

Позже Гаррус пошел в кабинет, чтобы поговорить по видеосвязи с отцом, находившимся на Цитадели. Солана так и не узнала, о чем шла речь, и что сказал отец, но после разговора Гаррус вернулся к себе и запер дверь так тихо, что она не услышала. Зато слышала, как он жалобно скулил в своей комнате несколько часов подряд. На следующее утро он не разговаривал ни с ней, ни с мамой.

После этого он снова стал играть в турианцев и кроганов, но так вяло и без интереса, что, по мнению Соланы, лучше бы не играл вообще.

* * *

Но по-настоящему все пошло кувырком, когда Гаррусу было одиннадцать.

Солана сидела в гостиной и мрачно глядела на расхаживающего по комнате отца. Отец бывал дома достаточно редко, и Солана не понимала, почему Гаррус отнесся к его приезду с таким легкомыслием. Не то чтобы отец был злым, нет. Просто… резким на язык, и немного несдержанным. Иногда Солана думала, что если бы отец умер, то его дух вселился бы в широкий меч.

Солану это не слишком беспокоило, ей все вокруг говорили, что характером она вся в папу, но Гаррус относился к отцовским вспышкам иначе. Ее это бесило — он же сын, в конце концов, и при этом именно он запирался в своей комнате и ныл после отцовских выволочек. Как можно не понимать, что таким поведением он позорит их всех?

— А когда он обычно приходит домой в такие дни? — резко спросил отец. Солана посмотрела на него, оторвавшись от домашнего задания.

— Минут через двадцать вернется, наверное…

— Так через двадцать минут или нет, Солана?

— Да, он должен вернуться домой через двадцать минут, — отчеканила она. Отец взглянул на нее с одобрением, и она ощутила прилив гордости.

— И как часто это случается?

— В прошлом месяце примерно раз в неделю. В этом месяце и пару раз в неделю бывало.

— А мать знает? — спросил отец. 

Солана покачала головой. Обычно, когда она возвращалась из школы, мама запиралась в спальне, и ее не следовало беспокоить. Если позвать ее в такое время, она могла быть… не в себе.

Отец кивнул, как будто соглашаясь с ее мнением. И снова принялся расхаживать туда-сюда. Показания на часах изменились: прошла еще одна минута. Солана хотела управиться с домашним заданием как можно скорее, она пыталась работать, но явное недовольство отца мешало ей сосредоточиться. 

На восемнадцатой минуте Гаррус вошел в дверь.

— Где ты был?! — сразу же рявкнул отец. 

Солана заметила, как напрягся Гаррус; похоже, он совершенно забыл, что сегодня отец будет дома. Он ничего не ответил.

— Звонил сержант, сказал, что ты прогулял тренировку по стрельбе. — Отец бросил взгляд на Солану и снова повернулся к Гаррусу. — И еще мне сказали, что это не первый случай.

Насупившись, Гаррус направился на кухню. Солана вдруг обнаружила, что ее плечи тоже напряглись. Что за глупое, неуважительное поведение? Он что, не понимает? Отец еще сильнее разозлится… Ей не было видно, что Гаррус делает на кухне, но, судя по звукам, он что-то искал в шкафчиках. 

— Я был у друга, — угрюмым голосом ответил он. — Мы с ним занимаемся. — Солане показалось, что от него пахнет чем-то приторно-сладковатым, но этот запах был забит каким-то сильным химическим ароматом.

Отец вошел в кухню, и Солана снова уткнулась в домашнее задание, одновременно прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Не лги мне, Гаррус.

— Я не…

— Я чувствую запах! Или ты так обкурился, что забыл, что твой отец — офицер СБЦ?

Солана больше не могла сдерживать любопытство. Она вскочила и бросилась к двери, ведущей на кухню. Отец держал Гарруса за плечи, прижав его руки к телу. Она представила, как он только что тряс Гарруса, пытаясь выбить из него признание. 

— Я не обкурился! Это не… — попытался возразить Гаррус, вырываясь из отцовской хватки.

— Ты куришь?! — воскликнула Солана со злостью и возмущением. Прямо у нее под носом? Все это время? В ярости она добавила: — Дурь куришь, да?

Отец бросил взгляд на Солану и снова на Гарруса.

— Батарианская травка, Гаррус? Ты понимаешь, что деньги, вырученные за эту гадость, идут на финансирование работорговли? Тебя это устраивает?

— Я ее не покупал! — крикнул Гаррус и слишком поздно понял, что выдал себя. Запинаясь, он начал оправдываться: — Я просто… я…

— Кто ее тебе дал?

— Какая разница? Ее даже закон не запрещает! Зачем тебе это надо?

Отец ударил Гарруса спиной о кухонный шкаф, и Солана невольно попятилась. Ей хотелось, чтобы все это скорее закончилось, и она торопливо вмешалась:

— Это был Отто, да? 

Гаррус взглянул на нее с яростью, его глаза (голубые, совсем как у матери) были совершенно безумными.

— Нет! — крикнул он.

— Кто такой Отто? — спросил отец, снова впечатав его в шкаф. Гаррус дернулся от боли, и у Соланы сжалось сердце. Почему он просто не признается и не покончит с этим? 

— Никто! — упорствовал Гаррус.

— Это новый мальчик! — снова вмешалась Солана. — Его перевели из колоний, и они с Гаррусом подружились…

— Заткнись, Сол! Ты просто предвзятая дрянь!

— Не смей так называть сестру! — взревел отец.

— Иди на хер! — заорал Гаррус с неожиданной злобой в высоком, еще детском голосе.

Раздался громкий звук удара, и Гаррус рухнул на пол, как подкошенный. Отец стоял над ним, сжав кулаки. Солана попятилась, испуганно зажав ладонью рот. Гаррус со стоном обхватил руками голову.

— Папа? — неуверенно произнесла Солана. Ей было невыносимо слышать звуки, которые издавал ее брат. — Папа? — повторила она еще более робко.

Отец тяжело дышал, глядя на свою руку. 

— Я… — Он посмотрел на Гарруса и снова на собственный кулак. — Гаррус… — Он глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. Солане хотелось броситься к Гаррусу и помочь ему, но она так боялась вызвать новую вспышку гнева, что ее ноги приросли к полу. После бесконечно долгого мгновения отец открыл глаза. — Гаррус, вставай. Идем со мной. 

Гаррус попытался сесть, но у него не получалось. Он казался таким маленьким, когда, скорчившись, лежал у ног отца.

Его трясло. Неожиданно Солана поняла, что и ее трясет тоже.

— Гаррус, вставай! Я сам проведу твою тренировку.

На мгновение Гаррус встретился взглядом с Соланой. Она отвернулась, словно сбросив с себя заклятие неподвижности, и торопливо выскочила из кухни. «Это происходит не с нами, — думала она. — В нашей семье такого не может быть. Мои родители не такие. Это просто ошибка. Единственный случайный сбой».

Уже в гостиной она услышала жалобный голос Гарруса. Отец его все-таки доломал.

— Прости, прости, папа, я больше не буду…

— Вставай, Гаррус!

До самого отцовского отъезда никто из них не мог посмотреть другому в глаза.

* * *

Солане шестнадцать, и ее впервые отпустили домой после учебки. Ей хотелось валяться на диване, смотреть дурацкие шоу и ни о чем не думать, а еще есть настоящую еду, когда захочется. 

Но на пятый день отпуска Солана услышала из комнаты брата сначала хихиканье, а потом сдавленный визг. Опять эта девчонка? Не успев додумать мысль, Солана бросилась в гостиную.

— Мама! — громко позвала она. — Мама, мама!

Мать стояла посреди комнаты с остекленевшими глазами и смотрела на выключенный экран.

— Мама! — почти заорала Солана.

Мама повернулась и медленно моргнула.

— Что, Солана? — сонным голосом спросила она, в ее субгармониках звучала страшная усталость.

— Гаррус… снова с подружкой мутит… ну, ты помнишь, с той студенткой по обмену. Ты в курсе вообще? — возмущенно воскликнула Солана, заметив перед матерью стопку грязных тарелок. Она автоматически принялась их собирать.

— Нет, по-моему, его подругу не мутило, — мать изогнула мандибулы и задумчиво склонила голову набок. — Я смотрела новости, прости, детка. Наверное, чего-то не заметила.

Солана так и не отважилась сказать ей, что на экране ничего нет. Она щелкнула языком, зарычала от злости и отвернулась. Свалив тарелки в раковину, она заметила на кухонном столе кусок сырого… мяса? Оно так долго пролежало, что разобрать, чье это мясо, было уже невозможно. Солана со вздохом выбросила в мусор испорченную еду, чувствуя, что ее злость разгорается все сильнее.

Она схватила датапад и позвонила по линии, которую отец выделил для семьи. Гаррус, избалованный сопляк, вечно жаловался, что отцу нет до них дела, но папа всегда отвечал на звонки, хоть иногда и не сразу.

— Что случилось, Солана? — на экране возникло как всегда суровое лицо отца.

— Папа! Гаррус снова привел ту девчонку, азари! Ну, ту, с которой ему запретили… он даже не заметил, что мама забыла еду на столе, и все испортилось, а он сегодня дома целый день, а я только вернулась, и мне нужно заниматься, у меня через две недели экзамен по военной специальности, и я не могу… 

Отец остановил ее жестом.

— Так вышвырни ее.

— Папа! — возмутилась Солана. — Она не… — Ей не хотелось, чтобы ее слова звучали глупо или сентиментально. — Это не ее вина, это Гаррус не должен был ее приводить. Я не хочу быть… — Грубой? Злой? Истеричной? 

— Какой не хочешь быть? Серьезной? Ответственной? Старшей сестрой? — Каждое слово отца казалось более резким и осуждающим, чем предыдущее. Солана чувствовала, как в ней закипает гнев.

— Это нечестно! Почему я должна все это разгребать? Почему не мама? — Она сразу поняла, что это было ошибкой, ей нельзя было такое говорить. Вот дуреха.

Лицо отца помрачнело.

— Я мог бы ожидать такие капризы от Гарруса, Солана. Но не от тебя. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мать не может.

Солана втянула голову в плечи.

— Прекрасно, — буркнула она. — Прекрасно, я избавлюсь от азари.

— Спасибо, Солана, — сухо сказал отец. — Сделай это, а я сегодня вечером побеседую с Гаррусом. Договорились?

— Ага, — вздохнула она. — Договорились.

— «Да», Солана. Чему тебя учили в армии? «Да», а не «ага».

— Да, сэр!

Отец одобрительно кивнул и отключился.

Солана нехотя поплелась в комнату Гарруса, стараясь взять себя в руки. «Мне нужно быть крутой и сильной», — размышляла она, пробуя скопировать взгляд и осанку отца. Распахнув дверь, она воскликнула приказным тоном:

— Ты должна уйти, Валина! Я… — и застыла на полуслове.

Гаррус и Валина оказались на его кровати. Хвала духам, оба были еще одеты, почти… Валина успела снять блузку и сидела на бедрах у Гарруса. Солана, смутившись, отвела взгляд, и окружавшая ее аура угрозы и превосходства развеялась.

Азари вспыхнула, издала какой-то писк, и попыталась спрятаться за Гаррусом.

— Сол! — возмутился Гаррус, хотя субгармоники выдавали его сильнейшее замешательство. Он слез с кровати и начал приводить себя в порядок. — Ты должна была постучать!

Его обида задела Солану и снова разбудила ее гнев. 

— Ой, прости! Я просто не ожидала увидеть, как мой маленький братишка трахает азарийскую блядь в родительском доме! Что ты себе позволяешь? — Солана заметила густую краску стыда на лице Валины и почувствовала угрызения совести. Азари не виновата, что Гаррус упорно делает все то, что ему запрещают. Проклятый эгоист.

— Не называй ее так!

— Тебе всего четырнадцать!

— И что? Ты не имеешь права нас судить!

— Валина, брысь отсюда! — Солана снова направила свой гнев на азари. Отец дал ей четкий приказ, а нотации Гаррусу пусть кто-нибудь другой читает. Валина, торопливо надев блузку, пулей выскочила из комнаты. Солана проводила ее взглядом, а затем услышала внизу стук захлопнувшейся входной двери.

— Поверить не могу, что ты ее выгнала, — со злостью заявил Гаррус. — Мы просто разрабатывали приложение для ее омни-инструмента! А теперь она, наверное, больше не придет.

— Омни-инструмента? — с недоверием переспросила Солана. — И для этого потребовалось обнять вечность?

— Мы отвлеклись, она… она милая, ясно? Мне она нравится! — в голосе Гарруса снова зазвучало смущение, но Солане было наплевать. Это не ее забота, ей нужно готовиться к экзамену, готовить ужин, и она стремилась поскорей окончить разговор, пока их мать… Вот дерьмо!

Мама с удивленным видом появилась на пороге.

— Кто эта девушка, которая только что выбежала из дома?

Солане захотелось заорать. Вместо этого она глубоко вздохнула и ответила:

— Эта девушка — столетняя азари, которая пыталась соблазнить твоего сына, мама. — В присутствии матери рот Соланы наполнялся горечью. Она ведь только потому и пришла, что услышала крики. 

— Гаррус, — начала мать тоном, обещавшим длинную нотацию. Солана ощутила облегчение. По-крайней мере, мать сама закончит этот разговор.

— Мама, — взмолился Гаррус. — Я… я знаю, что мне нельзя было приводить ее в мою комнату, но мы вместе работали над проектом, нам понадобился мой компьютер, и мы увлеклись…

— Увлеклись, как же, — хмыкнула Солана. — Вас прямиком на постель увлекло.

— Остерегайся азари, — предупредила его мать. — Она на восемьдесят шесть лет тебя старше, и ей достаточно всего лишь захотеть ребенка, чтобы зачать от тебя, а тебя она даже не спросит.

— Духи, мама, это такое старое предубеждение! Азари вовсе не шляются по галактике, чтобы зачинать от всех подряд…

— Я не это имела в виду, — вздохнула мама. Она вошла в комнату и села на кровать. Гаррус с мрачным видом плюхнулся на стул у компьютера и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

Солана нахмурилась, жалея, что здесь нет отца: уж он бы всыпал Гаррусу по первое число. Мама посмотрела на нее: 

— Солана, деточка, оставь нас, хорошо? Нам с Гаррусом надо поговорить.

— Но…

— Оставь нас, Солана. Пожалуйста.

Солана решительно вышла из комнаты. «Ну конечно, — раздраженно думала она. — Мне приходится делать все самое трудное, а мама пытается быть хорошей». Ей вовсе не хотелось играть роль злого полицейского, но Гаррус… на него же просто зла не хватает! Почему он не может быть таким, как все? Почему он никак не научится подчиняться?

Но как бы она ни сердилась, за ужином ее настроение стало гораздо лучше. В кои веки Гаррус не отмалчивался, мама поддерживала разговор, и Солана даже посмеялась над какой-то очередной его шуткой. В то же время ее преследовало странное ностальгическое ощущение, как будто она чувствовала, что этот неожиданно счастливый семейный ужин станет для них последним.

* * *

Они отправились навестить отца на Цитадели, пока маму осматривал специалист в больнице Гуэрта; оба уже не были детьми, и от них никто больше не пытался ничего скрывать. «Во всяком случае, от Гарруса», — мысленно поправила себя Солана. Для нее состояние матери никогда не было секретом.

Гаррусу исполнилось шестнадцать, и это был его первый отпуск после начала службы. Солану очень радовало, что турианская армия, как и ожидалось, смогла наставить на путь истинный даже ее безбашенного братца. Он стал сдержаннее, научился исполнять приказы и не разбрасываться направо и налево своими сомнительными остротами.

Солану эти перемены приводили в полный восторг. Хотелось верить, что теперь они смогут снова нормально общаться и даже обсудить ситуацию с мамой. Отец требовал от Соланы, чтобы она пошла учиться на врача.

Она рассказала об этом Гаррусу, пока они гуляли по магазинам в верхних жилых секторах.

— А папа мне: «Если ты так быстро вычисляешь траектории полетов, только представь, как легко ты будешь управляться с алгоритмами анализа выживаемости…» А я ему: «Папа, для меня единственный способ спасти чью-то жизнь — это идеально пристыковать мой корабль!» Вот ты бы ждал такого от него? — фыркнула Солана, надеясь, что Гаррус посмеется вместе с ней. Они так давно не смеялись вместе, а ожидания, которые возлагал на них отец, — это было то, что их объединяло.

— Конечно, ждал бы, — тихо сказал Гаррус, остановившись у прилавка с улучшенным прицелом для снайперской винтовки.

— Самостоятельные улучшения запрещены до третьего года службы, — автоматически напомнила Солана. В глазах Гарруса что-то мелькнуло… раздражение? Злость? Но он положил прицел на место и пошел дальше. — Гаррус, подожди! Я не это имела в виду… ты можешь купить его, просто…

— Все хорошо, — ответил он таким же резким тоном, каким пользовался их отец. — Ты права. Пока что мне это не нужно.

А ведь когда-то ей было приятно осознавать свою правоту.

* * *

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?! — заорала Солана на Гарруса с видеоэкрана.

— Что объяснить? — буркнул он.

— Нам твой командир позвонил, сказал, что ты… ты… — Ей было трудно произнести это вслух. — Ты пытал пленника на вашем корабле, Гаррус? Как ты мог?!

Его глаза вспыхнули, но когда он заговорил, в его голосе не было ничего кроме угрюмого упрямства.

— Я не пытал его. Я просто… заставил его говорить.

— Кулаками?!

— Это называется «практический подход». — Только сейчас в его субгармониках начала прорываться злость. — Ничего особенного, он всего лишь батарианский пират, который торговал рабами прямо под носом у Цитадели, на Бекенштейне.

— Это та человеческая дыра, где правят богатые преступники?

— Да.

— Я думала, люди — противники рабства.

— Они против очевидного рабства. Но им совершенно насрать, откуда берутся их проститутки, лишь бы только на них самих кандалы с ошейниками не надели. Безмозглые идиоты.

— Гаррус, но так нельзя поступать, — начала спорить Солана. Он взглянул на нее с любопытством, и она ощутила прилив неуверенности. Ей бы в голову не пришло, что она когда-нибудь станет защищать инопланетянина перед Гаррусом. В этом было что-то очень неправильное. — С тобой вообще все в порядке?

— Все нормально. Просто мы… — Он вздохнул и потер лоб. — Мы захватили батарианский корабль. Потеряли много хороших парней. Духи, ты бы видела, в каком состоянии находился их груз… это ужасно, правда, ужасно. Меня чуть не вывернуло от вони этих клеток, а рабов там держали неделями. Я просто… сорвался, позже, с одним из пленных пиратов.

— Этому нет оправдания, — упрекнула его Солана.

— Ты говоришь, как отец.

— Он тоже очень недоволен.

— Почему меня это не удивляет? — пробормотал Гаррус, но теперь его голос звучал по-другому. Почти безропотно, как в детстве. — Что он сказал?

— Он сказал, что если ты и дальше будешь делать все, что тебе вздумается, то станешь таким же, — она понизила звучание субгармоник, подражая голосу отца, — как спектр, считающий себя выше закона. 

Гаррус отвернулся от экрана, и Солана попыталась выдавить из себя хоть немного сочувствия. Улыбнувшись, она нерешительно добавила: 

— Ты же знаешь папу, он убежден, что все надо делать по правилам.

— Вот именно, — с горечью ответил Гаррус. — Он-то точно никогда и никого не бил.

За его словами последовало неловкое молчание, которое Солана так и не решилась нарушить. Наконец, Гаррус нетерпеливо вздохнул и сказал:

— Слушай, мне надо идти. Береги себя, Сол. Передай от меня привет маме. — И он отключился, не дожидаясь, пока она попрощается.

Солана удивленно моргнула. Не сказать, чтобы их разговор получился особенно душевным, но она пыталась до него достучаться, а он захлопнул дверь у нее перед носом. «Сам привет маме передавай, говнюк!»

* * *

— Он сказал, что собрался учиться на спектра, — прорычал отец. Изображение было нечетким: корабль Соланы находился далеко в системах Термина, а папу срочно вызвали на Палавен, потому что маме стало хуже.

— Мало ли что ему в голову стукнуло, — попыталась утешить его Солана, выбирая на терминале готовое блюдо для ужина. 

— Нет, Солана, он был совершенно серьезен. Ты можешь с ним поговорить?

Она не знала, чего хочет больше — то ли рассмеяться в ответ, то ли стукнуть кулаком по экрану. Ну конечно, папа сваливает это на нее, даже не подумав о том, что Гаррусу плевать на ее мнение.

— Не поможет. — Ей все-таки удалось выжать из себя уважительный ответ. Неуверенно, понимая, что Гаррус возненавидит ее, если узнает, что это ее идея, она предложила: — Попроси маму поговорить с ним. Ее он послушает.

— Но твоя мать…

— Папа, пожалуйста, выслушай меня! Как бы мама его ни любила, она не захочет, чтобы он постоянно рисковал своей жизнью. А при ее здоровье… ты же знаешь… если он все время будет в разъездах и не сможет звонить… То есть, если ты именно так ей это преподнесешь, а она объяснит это Гаррусу, он может и послушаться.

Отец надолго умолк. Пока он размышлял, от экрана исходил лишь треск статического электричества. 

— Отличная мысль, Солана. Спасибо.

Солана судорожно сглотнула, ее угрызения были так сильны, что она не ощутила ни малейшей гордости от его похвалы. Но она же не виновата, что Гаррус постоянно витает в облаках. Кому-то надо возвращать его к реальности.

* * *

— Ты сделаешь прекрасную карьеру в СБЦ, — пыталась Солана его обнадежить. — Ты очень быстро станешь детективом, будешь ловить преступников, бороться со злом…

Гаррус размешивал кофе. Солана приехала к нему на Цитадель, чтобы посетить церемонию вступления в должность.

— Угу, — согласился он без малейшего энтузиазма. — Все будет замечательно.

— Ну конечно! — Зная, что это нечестный прием, она все-таки выпалила: — И ты сможешь чаще навещать маму, ты же понимаешь? А благодаря твоим и отцовским льготам о ней будут лучше заботиться, все это к лучшему, ты же видишь? От этого все только выиграют.

Гаррус кивнул.

— Да. Все выиграют.

Солана не думала, что кто-то из них в это верил, но если продолжать об этом говорить, то, может, и поверят рано или поздно. 

* * *

— Гаррус уволился? — удивленно переспросила мать. Солана тяжело вздохнула. За последнюю неделю этот разговор повторялся уже в пятый раз. Ей нужно было готовиться к экзамену по лечебному делу, и у нее не было времени на то, чтобы раз за разом пересказывать одни и те же события. 

— Да, мама, — подтвердила она, листая учебник на датападе.

— Но почему?

— Он… встретил человеческую женщину, ту, которая, если помнишь, разнесла батарианскую базу несколько лет назад. Ее еще прозвали мясником Торфана. — Солана помолчала, дожидаясь ответа.

— Какое ужасное прозвище, — заметила мать. — Звучит, как будто…

— …людоед какой-то, — произнесли они в унисон. Мама удивленно моргнула. Солана попыталась улыбнуться и подавить растущее раздражение.

— Ее сделали спектром, — продолжила Солана. — Первый спектр-человек. А Гаррус… Я не знаю, что точно произошло, наверное, она умеет убеждать. Вот только что я узнаю, что он расследует дело другого спектра, Сарена, а тут вдруг раз, и он сваливает в закат с человеческой женщиной из-за какой-то безумной истории о протеанах.

— А папа знает?

Солана чудом удержалась от горького смеха. Изобразив натянутую улыбку, она подтвердила:

— Да, знает.

— Почему он его не остановил? — Каждый раз от этого вопроса Солана стискивала кулаки.

— Гаррус никому не рассказал о своем решении, мама. У нас не было возможности его остановить.

Мама нахмурилась, и Солана поняла, что приближается самая трудная часть разговора. Часть, которую она ненавидела. Часть, когда лицо матери становилось печальным, и в ее голосе начинали звучать жалобные, скулящие ноты:

— Почему? Это так на него не похоже. Почему Гаррус не попрощался?

Солана пожала плечами: сколько бы раз мама ни спрашивала об этом, она не находила, что сказать. У нее была только одна мысль, которую ей хотелось с презрением выкрикнуть в ответ — что это абсолютно в духе Гарруса и что ему незачем было прощаться, потому что он ушел из их семьи уже очень, очень давно.


End file.
